The Rise Of the dead
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: The end is here! and high school students and one nurse fight their way to survive but a girl by the name of Kayla is finding out things about her she did not know about the power of killing is over welming herself and making her crazy *OCS are accepted*
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys this is a story on a forum i made you may join if you wanna and after each chapter ill give you a oc sheet to join or if your in my rp you are in anyway lol this fist chapter is a introduction of the OC'S and the school_

_ENJOY_

Today was very hot and every one at the Japan high school were complaining and no on really didn't care about anything else from this time being,one of the characters of this story is a transfer student, she transferred from America to learn more on the Japan culture she had brown hair that goes to her shoulders and blonde highlights she was 1 of the top hottest girls in school but also shyest she never really talked in class or free time when the kids gather at the cherry blossom trees to talk and sing and hang out till school was over she mostly sat at the half dead tree and write in this black notebook people thought she was writing a death list and people say she was planning suicide (STUPID) Kayla was her name.

The next two are the twins Akira and Akiko they are identical twins means YOU CANT TELL THE DIFFERENCE but there is one way the bangs Akira's goes left and Akiko's got right and they both have different voices but when they speck in unison its kinda impossible to tell the difference, they are know as the funny adorable twins they don't date hardly and they really hate being referred as the devils cause they play pranks on a girl Name Rachel another transfer student like Kayla but not from America, Akira and Akiko are both nursery kids they are living with foster homes cause their family died well their mom and dad did and their family did not want them.

The next one is Rachel she is a transfer student from France she specks good Japanese and English but struggles specking cause of her wording she is the 5th smartest girl in school under Akiko and Kayla and in first Akira she is very found of the twins cause of their personality and all they tease her in a friend way a lot and she call them devils to stir them up

The last 3 are Ryan,Simon,And Scarlet...Ryan is a boy in school who had a hard time in school till Kayla stepped in and they started talking Ryan gained feelings for her and Kayla has no idea of the feelings he feels,Simon was a boy Kayla did not get along with Kayla always fought with Simon in class when she spoke to someone that is they think of one another as brother and sister in a way,and lastly the Nurse or Scarlet she is a very good nurse but mostly flirted with her male patients and a teacher here and there but to her work is first so she just goes with it and lives her life to the fullest as a nurse

School here is pretty good are school is 16 floors and a gate around to protect the children from intruders,

Kayla was walking in the school grounds club applications were going on and Kayla was fairly surprised of how many had members usually the kids kept walking now cheerleaders join chess club jocks join book club Kayla shook her head and walked in the school she was bombarded by a Ryan

"KAYLA"he said screaming in her ear Kayla could her a ding song and she shook her head

"ryan theres no need to yell we are in school"she said in a calm tone Ryan was smiling widely and fan-boying

"what is it"Kayla said

"Akira is coming to are class today"he said

"OMG not something to get excited for"she said and closed her locker and walked to class Ryan fallowing behind her

Class has started late about 10 minutes late cause the teacher was put in the nurses office for throwing up weird and had to call a substitute a old woman walked in

"ok class behave"she said in a old crackled voice Kayla stiffened

"This woman scares me"Ryan said hugged Kayla's arm but she got him off and did her work Akira walked in with Akiko

"who you"she said

"um we are akira and akiko and we were sent here"Akira said

the sub only rolled her eyes"fine do what you do"she said sitting

Akira and Akiko nodded and stood"today we are talking about..."but before they could finish a loud banging was heard the class looked moaning was heard

"hello"the sub said and the door busted flooded a grey teacher and the teacher bit the sub

"GET OF ME"she yelled but the teacher tore a chuck of her off the kids screamed flooding out only to be ended

twins lifted their heads and looked around

"this day went bad to worst"Akira said to her twin

"agreed"she said and hid back in the closet

_Hi if you read the first i said ill be posting a OC sheet in this here it is..._

_Name-_

_Age-_

_Appearance-_

_Personality-_

_Crush-_

_Bio-_

_Weapons-_

_Thoughts on the dead-_

_hope i see some reviews for some oc's soon bye bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_i have a change of plans pm your oc's are oc's currently_

**_ Akira and Akiko __Hitachi_**

**_ Kayla Kocher_**

**_ Rachel Sellers_**

**_ Ryan Cross_**

_ Simon__ Wilson_

**_Haru Suzuki_**

**_Scarlet utakawi_**

**_Chen Nishimura  
_**

Kayla was hiding in the girls locker room with 3 other girls along with Rachel,Kayla watched the girls all look like they were going crazy

"m-my boyfriend attacked me"one said

Kayla rolled her eyes she was not the fan of the girl's saying hey my boyfriend turned and he tried killing me Kayla sighed softly till she heard moaning pass the locker room everyone went silent till the moaning passed away kayla took a breath and stood walking to a locker grabbing lunch boxes

"here"she threw them it"eat we might be here for awhile"she said and sighed holding back her hungriness she turned the lights off but thank god the girls stayed quiet.

Ryan was running as fast as he can he was being chased by about 7 of them he took a quick turn and went into a room they passed the room and Ryan sighed when looking around he saw a black haired nurse come out

" "he said and walked to her"are you alright?"he asked

"oh I'm fine i just going to get lunch what do you need"she asked

Ryan blinked in confusing"_s-she does not know about the things outside this room"_he walked to her"you can't leave it's dangerous"he said in a firm voice

"Dangerous?,why is it?"she asked

"there are people eating people outside and the person who got bit rises as one of those things"he said"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING"he yelled

"hu oh well it just seems impossible"she said and shrugged laughing softly

"oh really look out the window"he pointed

Scarlet went up to it and gasoed her eyes widened 2X larger and she put and hand over her mouth Ryan nodded

"now you want to get "Lunch" "he asked and Scarlet shook her head quiet.

A boy by the name of Haru Suzuki (you will learn more of him in the next chapter along with another named Chen Nishimura) was in the gym trying to find a useful weapon like a wooden katana from Fighting class he opened the last closet pulling a baseball bat out his black hair covered his grey eyes as he swung the bat and smashed it in the head of one of them he looked up his hard solid face never changing he ran out a door and dodged couple of them but he was trying to find someone

Akiko and Akira were crawling out the class closet as they stood the class was covered in blood and dead bodies they were soon to be rising soon enough Akiko grabbed Akira's hand as they ran out the class but stoped not making a noise as they saw the school was full of them Akiko was going to scream but Akira covered her mouth and they left to the room again

"how are we going to escape"Akiko asked pacing the room

"i dont know but we have to lea-"Akira started but was cut by a moan they turned and saw someone stand

"oh my god"Akiko and Akira said the person turned and started to the twins but the thing fell limp and behind it was a boy with messy black hair and forest green eyes stood looking at the twins

"you two ok"he asked

"y-yeah thanks w-who are you"Akiko asked

"i'm Chen Nishimura"he said and smiled

"well um nice to meet you im Akiko and this is my twin Akira"Akiko said and looked at the body and back at him

"is he dead?"she asked

"he was already but yeah he is"Chen said and walked to the closet pulling out broom sticks but broke the sweep part and the nail stood attention and Chen handed them it

"here come with me and keep this to protect yourselves"he said and he slid the door open a little"come on"he said and he snuck out Akiko and Akira fallowing.

Simon was walking down a empty hall blood splatters everywhere he saw someone jump out the window

"so i guess its true people go crazy when there life is over stupid"he said pushing his glasses up and left to a room he saw a nurses office and walked in

"helllo"he said and saw a boy and the nurse

"WOW"he said and blushed looking at the nurse

"um is he ok"Scarlet asked

"i dont know"he said shrugging.

_Hey guys now i had two oc application and it would be the world if you send me your oc's in pm heres the list again_

_Name-_

_Age-_

_Appearance-_

_Personality-_

_Crush-_

_Bio-_

_Weapons-_

_Thoughts on the dead-_


End file.
